


Jason's Lessons

by PsychoVigilante



Series: Pseudo-incest with Jason Todd [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Curious Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Orgasm, First Time, G-Spot, Gentle Dom, Jealousy, Kissing, Learning About Sex, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rejection, Sex, Sexually Curious, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, explicit content, unprotected sex, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: Reader is so curious about sex, so she goes to Jason for help. Jason is more than happy to comply.





	Jason's Lessons

Should you? 

Would it be weird? 

Would he get angry? Would he be disgusted? 

You fluttered through each thought in your head, opening your mouth to ask him, but immediately closed them back. 

Jason was lying next to you on the sofa, back inclined and head rested on the arm. He was facing you, but you couldn’t see him because he had a book covering his face, a dystopian novel by George Orwell. You were sitting next to him upright and anxious about your next move. 

Would it be rude if you asked him? Usually, the two of you were extremely close and had little to no boundaries when it came to personal questions. 

On a _normal_ circumstance, when you had a _normal_ question, you would never hesitate to ask anyone. You were a curious girl, and you would put knowledge and learning above all else, including embarrassment. 

But when it wasn’t a normal question, you would do research. At the library or on your computer, nothing would come in between you and your desire to learn something new. 

In this case, you had already done research. You had Googled and read the right articles and blogs, watched the right videos, yet your curiosity still wasn’t satisfied. Your goal was to be objective and impartial as possible when it came to knowledge. 

Your curiosity won. 

“Uhm, Jason?” you quietly called to him, “Can I ask you something?”

He glanced at you from behind his book, his bright blue eyes a contrast to the novel’s red themes. 

“Sure, what’s up?” he said before hiding back behind his book. 

“Are you a virgin?” you got straight to the point. 

“Fuck!” you heard a muffled cry coming from him. He had accidentally dropped his hard cover on his face. 

You started giggling softly when he sat up straight and rubbed his nose. 

“Sorry, doll, I think I misheard you. For a second there I thought you asked if I was a virgin,” he shook his head. 

“You didn’t mishear me,” you replied simply. 

His eyes went wide, looking at you as if he didn’t believe what you had just asked. 

“Uhh,” he hesitated, “Why?”

“I’m just curious,” you cocked your head to one side, scooting closer to him, “So are you?”

He started running his fingers through his hair. You noticed there was a slight tint of red appearing on his cheeks. 

“No, I’m not,” he chuckled nervously. 

“That’s great!” you clapped your hands, “Now I can ask you more.”

“W-what?” he sputtered. 

“I have a few questions regarding the topic of sex,” you explained, “I’ve done my research, but I think I need to get someone’s perspective in order for me to fully understand my feel- understand human sexuality.”

“Oh,” Jason breathed a sigh of relief, “Well, in that case, ask away.”

He took up a more relaxed position next to you, putting an arm behind you on the sofa. 

“I know this is a stupid question with an obvious answer,” you went on, “But does it really feel that good?”

“No shit, sweetheart,” he laughed, “No drug can ever replace the feeling of a mind-blowing orgasm. Not that I’ve done drugs.”

“But you can get an orgasm from masturbating,” you frowned, “What’s the difference between that and sex?”

“Well,” Jason considered for a few moments, “When you have someone with you to _help_ you reach that peak, it feels even better. The orgasm is one thing, but having sex itself, sharing that experience with someone- it’s exhilarating.”

“I see,” you nodded before moving on, “How do you know what turns you on?”

“Woah, you asking me what my turn ons are, sugar?” he smirked, “If you want to know what gets me going, you don’t have to be shy.”

“Well,” you started, the nervousness creeping back in, “It’s just that, uhm, I don’t exactly know what turns me on.”

“So this is a personal thing, huh?” he coaxed. 

You groaned and buried your face in your hands. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he comforted you, “I know you’re new to all this. You don’t have to be embarrassed, okay?”

You peeked from behind your fingers to see him smiling gently at you, his expression kind and genuine. You nodded and dropped your hands. 

“Now I want to ask you something,” he voiced, “Why so sudden?”

“It’s not really sudden,” you confessed, “I know it’s healthy to, uh, release your pent up energy from time to time through sexual activities, and I heard that it has a positive effect on your mental health and stress.”

Jason nodded, urging you on.

“It’s just that,” you pursed your lips before continuing, “I’ve never- well, you know.”

You cringed, trying to get him to understand you. 

“You’ve never masturbated?” he sputtered, surprised. 

“No!” you denied, “I have touched myself, I’ve just never experienced an orgasm.”

“And you want to know how?” he finished for you. 

You nodded, face heating up. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, princess,” he assured, “I’ll answer any of your questions.”

“Okay,” you slowly smiled at him, “Thanks for not laughing, Jay.”

“There’s really nothing to laugh about,” he shrugged, “So what was your question again?”

“I just wanted to know how you know what turns you on,” you started, “If I know what turns me on, then I would know what to seek.”

“Most of it I discovered by trial and error, honestly,” he elaborated, “No one just _knows_ what they like or dislike. Have you ever tried watching porn?”

“I have,” you admitted, “But for some reason it just didn’t really do much. I felt like I was just observing a natural human occurrence. Like I’m watching Animal Planet. Is that weird?”

“Well, that’s one way to put it,” he chuckled, “And no, that’s not weird. Porn isn’t for everyone. But there are others out there that you might like. Instead of watching, you can read literotica. Or, you might like to listen instead.”

“I’ve heard of literotica,” you frowned, “But what do you mean by listen?”

He gave you a devilish grin. 

“Audio porn,” he leaned closer to you, voice dropping an octave, “Is when you have someone in your ears telling you all the dirty things they want to do to you.”

For some reason, your thighs clenched together in reflex. You had never done that before. 

“Really?” you squeaked. 

“Mhmm,” he gave you his lopsided smile, “I have a feeling you’d like it.”

“How come?”

“Just a feeling,” his voice went even lower, his eyes turning dark. 

You gulped. 

You felt a strange yet familiar tug in your lower stomach. You felt it a few times before. Once when you accidentally saw Jason without his shirt on, and another time when he had you in a headlock during training, 

You weren’t stupid. You knew what it was. It was you getting _turned on_. The problem was that you only felt that when you were with him, which was why you wanted to make sure that there were other things that could turn you on and you perhaps hadn’t realised it. 

You cleared your throat, “Another question.”

He waited.

“Is it normal to be attracted to someone you know?” you asked, voice slowly wavering in anxiety.

Jason had to blink a few times. His shoulders tensed. 

“Yeah, it is,” he confirmed. 

You frowned.

“Are you attracted to someone you know?” you wondered. 

“Yeah, I am,” he forced a smile. 

“That’s a relief, I guess,” you sighed, even though you felt your heart breaking. 

“You attracted to someone you know, sweetheart?” he replied softly. 

You nodded. 

“Let me guess, you get turned on by them and it makes you uncomfortable?” he queried. 

“How did you know that?” you marveled. 

He let out a humourless chuckle, “I’m in the same boat as you, angel.”

“Do you touch yourself to them?” you boldly asked.

“Direct, aren’t you?” he laughed. 

“I’m asking because I think they’re the only thing that turns me on,” you confessed, “I can’t get aroused by anything else. Like they _broke_ me. Is that normal?”

“Whenever I watch porn I’d find myself choosing something with someone that reminds me of them,” he suddenly spilled to you, “I can’t stop thinking of them.”

That piece of information made your chest hurt. 

“Who is she?” you found yourself wondering out loud. 

“That’s not fair!” he suddenly exclaimed, “You’d have to tell me yours too.”

“I can’t tell you mine,” you pouted and crossed your arms. 

“Well, I can’t tell you mine either,” he stuck out his tongue at you, causing you to giggle at his juvenile behavior. 

After a few moments, you sighed sadly to yourself. 

“What’s wrong?” Jason worried over your abrupt change of emotion. 

“TMI, but I really want to experience an orgasm,” you mumbled. 

“Wish I could give you one, kitten,” he whispered. 

“What?” your eyes widened and looked at him. 

“What?” his eyes widened as well in panic. 

“You just said that you wish you could give me an orgasm,” you pointed out. 

“No, I didn’t,” he denied. 

“Yes, you did. I heard you,” you insisted. 

“You heard wrong, sweetheart. I know I’m a heart-throb and all that, so your mind’s probably playing tricks on-”

“Can you?” you interrupted. 

“Can I what?” he blurted. 

“Give me an orgasm,” you whispered.

Silence. And then, “Stop fucking with me, princess. This whole conversation has got me all excited already.”

“Teach me, Jason,” you insisted, “I mean, you know how, right?” 

“You mean I know how to make a girl come? Of course I do,” he scoffed. 

“Then please?” you pouted and batted your eyelashes. 

He simply stared at you, scrutinizing your face to see if you were being serious or not. 

“You want me to make you come?” he asked in the most direct, most curious, most disbelieving tone of reconfirmation ever. 

Nevertheless, you still felt a gush of wetness in your panties, under your skirt. 

You nodded slowly, chewing on your lower lip in anxiety. 

He had scooted so much closer to you, and you hadn’t realised it before. The side of his lap was touching yours, his arm was still behind your head on the sofa, and he had leaned closer to you, you could feel his warm breath fan your face. 

He was staring hard into your eyes. You could even see his pupils dilate slowly, engulfing the icy blue. His eyes fluttered down to your lips. 

“Are you sure that’s okay?” he whispered. 

“Shouldn’t it be? You’re just my adoptive brother. We’re not even related,” you argued to justify and ease the doubt in your mind. 

He frowned. 

“Just use your fingers, Jay,” you rationalised, “Fingers are okay.”

“Hmm,” he pondered. Despite his evident hesitation, you felt a large warm hand rest on your lap, rubbing your leg up and down and in the process, bunching your skirt up higher and higher. 

“Please?” you pouted. 

“Okay,” he conceded, “It _is_ just for educational purposes, I guess.”

You rejoiced inside. His hand started brushing the inside of your thigh, parting your legs slightly. 

“Step one,” he began, “You have to be aroused. Are you aroused, sugar?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. 

“How can you tell that you’re aroused?” he quizzed you. 

“I feel… Wet,” you breathed. 

“Yeah?” he reconfirmed.

“Mhmm.”

“What aroused you?” he said lowly, nipping your earlobe and causing your heart to beat faster. 

“Our discussion,” you said. 

“Talking about sex with me turned you on?”

“Yeah,” you admitted. 

“Naughty girl, aren’t you,” he chuckled lowly. 

“Mmm.”

“Let’s see how wet you are, shall we?” he told you. 

He snaked his fingers under your skirt and expertly pushed aside your underwear, brushing your lips with a finger. 

“Fuck, you’re soaking,” he croaked. 

“Told you,” you giggled. 

“Smartass,” he rolled his eyes. 

“It’s like you don’t know- ah!” you gasped at the sudden pleasure you felt. He had a finger circling your sensitive nub excruciatingly slow. 

“Step two,” he purred in your ear, “Biology. Do you know what I’m touching right now, princess?”

“Y-yeah,” you panted, pleasure building slow and steady as the heat spread to your stomach, “My clitoris.”

“Feel good, baby?” he teased. 

“Yes, Jay,” you sighed into his arms, leaning closer to him. 

“Did you know that there’s another spot inside you that can make you feel good as well?”

“The G-spot?” you asked. 

“Correct. Good girl,” he kissed you on your temple, making your heart flutter, “Have you ever touched it?”

You shook your head. 

“Well then,” he continued, “Let me demonstrate.”

He stopped working on your clit, almost making you whine. He pulled your panties down and you kicked them off. Holding you from behind your knees, he lifted your leg to rest on his lap, so you were spread open. 

He caressed your opening before slipping one finger in, making you moan softly. 

“But before that, it’s ritualistic to make you accustomed to my fingers first,” he told you, pumping his single finger inside and out your wet slit. 

“Jason,” you breathed. 

“Yes, angel?” he smirked at you, his eyes hooded. 

“More, please,” you swallowed. 

“More? Baby girl wants more?” he teased. 

“Yes!” you begged. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he decided, and thrusted another finger into you. 

You moaned slightly louder. 

“Now, as for your G-spot, it’s located on the anterior wall,” he explained, voice husky and somehow making you melt even more. 

“Please,” you bit your lip, refraining from making too much noise. 

“It should be right about _here_ ,” he pressed onto the spot and curled his finger, massaging it. 

Jason looked relaxed and at ease, enjoying watching you unravel in his arms. You were able to maintain your composure to a certain extent, but when he _touched_ you there, it felt like something out of this world. 

You started moaning and groaning so loud and so vulgar, that Jason had to clamp your mouth shut, going around your head and using his hand that was previously stretched behind you. 

“Baby, I know that the Manor is massive and all that,” he hushed you, “But with the rate you’re going, they’re going to be able to hear you in the cave.”

You didn’t register a single word he had said. The unfamiliar pleasure was so intense, you felt your tears stream down your cheeks. You started to fist the material of his shirt. 

“Feels good doesn’t it,” he rasped, “You look so fucking hot right now, doll.”

Good didn’t even begin to describe what he was doing to you. You loved his dirty mouth, and you knew he knew that, which was why he continued to keep going. 

“The things you do to me, _fuck_ ,” he groaned in your ear, “You have no idea. You don’t even have to try. The things I want to do to you.”

You let out another loud moan, muffled by his hand.

“You wanna know what I want to do to you, baby girl?” he started sucking on your neck, his other hand still working deftly in between your legs, massaging your spot in a rhythm. 

“I want to _taste_ you,” he whispered, “I want to lick you up, baby. I want to make you come in my mouth, around my tongue. You want that?”

You nodded your head frantically. 

“Not now, though,” he chuckled, “Not here. You know why?”

He knew you couldn’t answer him coherently, yet he still paused as if he was expecting an answer from you. 

“Because I want to take my sweet fucking time. I want to make you come again and again until you beg me to stop.”

You started to feel a strange coil tighten in your stomach which kept wounding tighter and tighter, making you start to lift your hips in the air. 

“And when I’m finally done eating you out, you know what I’m gonna do?” he paused again. 

Something was happening. You knew it was coming. You were going to explode. You couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m going to _fuck_ you,” he curled onto your spot one last time, and you were gone. 

All you could see was stars, and all you could feel was the immense pleasure that heated up your core and made your muscles spasm, your back arch. 

You came around his fingers, clenching and unclenching. 

“That’s it, that’s it,” he encouraged you, “Good fucking girl.”

He began to slow his movements as you came down from your high, feeling satisfied and sleepy. 

You sighed and slumped in his arms. He chuckled and took his fingers out. 

You looked at him. He was smiling, a smug look on his face. He brought his wet fingers covered in your juices to his mouth and started sucking on them, closing his eyes. 

“Mmm,” he hummed, “So fucking tasty.”

You couldn’t look away from how he was sucking his fingers clean. 

“So,” he gave you a grin, “How was it?”

“Fuck,” you breathed, “It was. Wow.”

“Great, isn’t it?” he chuckled. 

“Yeah,” you smiled lazily at him. An idea popped into your head. “Jason?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Kiss me?” you requested. 

He leaned down to your lips and caught them with his, and started kissing you, sucking on your lower lip, parting your lips with his tongue and invaded your mouth to tease your tongue with his. 

You moaned into him, and climbed on his lap without breaking the kiss. You straddled him, and gasped at the feeling of his hard cock straining in his jeans that was poking your bare pussy. 

“You- you’re hard,” you stuttered. 

“Of course I am,” he rolled his eyes, “I just fingered you.”

“That made you hard?” you looked at him with surprise. 

“You can’t blame me,” he frowned, “You were fucking sexy.”

“I was?” you blushed. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know you’re hot, baby doll,” he smirked, “You made me so hard, it almost hurts.”

“Do you- should I?” you spluttered. 

“No, no,” he cupped your face, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m used to having blue balls.”

You pursed your lips. 

“Sweetheart, I’m fine!” he insisted, “I’m just happy I gave you your first orgasm.”

“It was pretty amazing,” you giggled. 

“Yeah?” he smiled endearingly at you. 

“Yep,” you grinned, “But, Jason?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Did you mean what you said?” you asked. 

“About what?”

“About wanting to eat me out and fuck me?” you slowly said. 

He blinked at you, unsure of what to say, “Yeah, I meant it.”

“Well, can we leave the eating out for later? Because I kind of really want to feel your cock inside me,” you hesitantly admitted. 

“Woah, what?” his eyebrows shot up, “You actually want me to fuck you?”

You nodded guiltily. 

He looked at you with disbelief in his eyes, which slowly turned into a frown. He looked away from you, expression suddenly solemn. 

“No.”

You gaped at him, and felt the embarrassment creep on you. 

What were you thinking? Of course he wouldn’t fuck you. You were his adoptive sister, and he had someone else on his mind. 

The only reason why he had agreed to this was probably because it was just fingers. The reason why he said he meant what he said was so that he wouldn’t hurt your feelings. 

 

Ashamed, you climbed off him. You straightened your skirt and fixed your hair, poker faced and determined not to let the tears spill from your eyes, holding it in like a glass filled to the brim, only its surface tension not allowing it to overflow. 

You cleared your throat. “I’m going to get ready for patrol,” you announced. 

He looked at you with concern. Your breaking voice probably gave your feelings away. Before he could say anything, you turned around and went to your room. 

You locked the door behind you and finally let your tears free. 

He was probably disgusted by you. He had every right to be. What was wrong with you? What were you thinking? 

You muffled a sob and immediately tried to compose yourself, wiping your wet cheeks violently with the palm of your hand. You took deep breaths and regained your previous stature- rigid, determined, and tough. 

Staring at yourself in the mirror, you sighed at your slightly swollen eyes and red nose. You did your hair just like how you always did when you were Robin. Your hair needed to be out of your face so it wouldn’t get in the way. 

Sports bra on, you walked down to The Cave with your head held high. You reached for your uniform in the glass casing and went to the cave lockers to put it on. Jason still wasn’t around. You didn’t want to care. You were going to act like it never happened. 

You usually would ride with Bruce in the Batmobile while Jason would go on his motorcycle behind you. So before Jason walked down to the Cave, you were already hiding away in the vehicle, awaiting your father. 

“Excited?” Bruce asked you with a slightly curious tone as he slid inside the driver’s seat. 

“Huh?” you looked up at him. 

“You usually would wait out with Jason while I got ready,” he pointed out. 

“Oh,” you realised, “Yeah, I’m feeling a bit bored tonight. Can’t wait to get some action!”

You forced an excited smile. 

“Hmm,” he simply said before driving off. 

You glanced at the side mirrors and saw Red Hood on his motorcycle. You wondered what he was thinking, whether he was over it, or if he hated you.

The night was oddly slow, save a few muggings and snatch thefts. One armed jewelry store robbery, and two attempted car thefts. Three drug traffickers were caught by all three of you, on separate occasions. 

Yes, the night was slow. 

The three of you separated, though not too far off from each other just in case one of you needed back up. You landed on a building roof and loitered at the edges, overlooking a particularly dark and grimy alleyway. Those were the hotspots for crime. 

You heard someone approach you from behind on the rooftop. Judging by the footsteps, you already knew who it was. 

“We should talk about what happened,” a voice said. 

You took in a breath and let go before turning around and faking a soft smile, “What do you mean?”

“I meant what happened just now,” Red Hood slowly walked to you. 

“What happened just now?” you faked again. 

“Seriously? You’re going to play dumb?” he scoffed. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you monotoned and turned away, staring intently at the garbage bin in the alley. 

Suddenly, you felt a pair of hands grip your waist from behind. 

“Maybe I should remind you then,” he spoke. 

Your back was pressed against his front, and it was like you froze on the spot. 

“I made you _come_ for the first time, and you fucking loved it. Ring any bells?” you heard him breathe through his voice scrambler, making it into an odd static sound. 

You had enough. 

Gathering all the strength you had to unfreeze yourself, you ripped your body from his grasp and pushed him away harshly. 

He hardly stumbled. 

“What is wrong with you?” you hushed yelled, “At one point you’re all for getting it on with me, and then you rejected me, and then here you are trying to be all sexy with me again! Make up your mind, asshole!”

You stared at his red helmet and imagined that his expression was just as blank as his mask. 

“If you’re _so_ in love with whoever the hell you are in love with, then just reject me from the start!” you fumed, arms flailing around in your anger, “Don’t just _tell_ me things you don’t actually mean!”

So much for not caring. 

He was silent for a minute, just standing there and looking at you. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally spoke up, “I didn’t realise how indecisive I was. But you got one thing wrong.”

“Oh, please enlighten me,” you snapped, “What did I get wrong?”

“I meant every word I said,” he explained, “I told you that already.”

“Then why did you reject me?” you demanded, skeptical. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he said, “I’m your fucking brother! I can’t just go around and- and fuck you!”

“You made me come already,” you rolled your eyes. 

“And that itself is a big deal!” he insisted, “Brothers don’t go and just finger their sisters. More so make love to them.”

“We’re not siblings!” you argued, “He _adopted_ us! I could go and fuck Dick and it wouldn’t be wrong!”

That struck a chord in Jason. You saw his shoulders tense, and his hands curled into fists. If he hadn’t put on his helmet, you were sure you’d see the familiar jaw clench he did whenever he got pissed. 

“Don’t. Fuck. Dick.”

He seemed quiet and calm when he said those words, but you could almost hear the grit and repressed rage in his voice despite the voice scrambler. 

“I won’t,” you answered quickly, “That’s gross. I was just trying to make a point. I don’t see him that way.”

Jason automatically relaxed, and even cocked his head to one side. 

“But you see _me_ that way?”

Shit. You just gave yourself away. 

“N-no,” you stumbled, “Not entirely. I mean. Maybe?”

You cringed at yourself. 

“Maybe?”

Oh no. Now you could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” you feigned confidence, “I obviously kind of see you that way. Or else I wouldn’t have asked you to finger fuck me, would I?”

“Mmm,” he made a deep fucking _purring_ sound from his chest, “Say that again.”

“Don’t be an idiot?”

“No,” he shook his head and took a step closer to you, “Finger fuck me. Say that again.”

“Finger fuck me,” you repeated. 

“Mmm,” he hummed and took a deep breath before turning around and walking away from you, “See you at home, baby doll.”

With a wave of his hand, he jumped off the edge of the building. 

It was frustrating how much he confused you. 

With a shrug, you continued your patrol until it was time for you to head back with Bruce. 

The hot water felt refreshing on your sweaty skin and aching body. After scrubbing yourself down, you stepped out of the shower and dried yourself off. Wrapping a towel around your body, you head to your room. 

Not a lot of things surprised you. Dick used to jump out from corners to try to scare you, but for some reason your strong intuition always told you that someone was out there sneaking around.

But Jason sitting on the chair near your study desk reading a book and completely shirtless with the button of his pants popped open? That surprised you. 

“W-woah!” you stuttered, “Jason, what the hell?”

You tighten your grip on the towel. 

His eyes darted from his book to meet yours. He closed the book with a snap and took the view of you in, eyes raking your body. 

Then, he started to stare into your eyes, the intensity behind his cold orbs made you resist a shudder. It was like he was piercing into you. 

“Earth to Jason?” you called out, “What do you want?”

“To talk,” he simply shrugged. 

“I’m not dressed.”

“Then get dressed,” he gave you a sinister smirk and leaned back on the chair, hands behind his head and still watching you. 

“Could you at least turn around?” you stated. 

“Hmm,” he pretended to think for a moment, “Nah, I’m good.”

“Jason,” you hissed. 

“Yes, kitten?” he responded smugly. 

“Get. Out,” you grit. 

This time, he stood up and stalked slowly to you. You had to try your best not to drool at the sight of his bare chest and hard abs. 

He stopped just a breath away from your face. 

“No,” he said in a low voice. 

“I’m gonna- I’ll call for Alfred,” you stammered a weak threat. 

He raised a hand to your cheek and brushed it softly with his fingers. You resisted sighing into his hand. 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” he pouted, “Or did you change your mind? If you did, I’ll leave,” he turned to walk away. 

You gripped his arm, making him stay. 

He grinned in victory. 

“I have conditions, you know,” he began. 

“What conditions?” you frowned. 

“I want you to answer all of my questions, _truthfully_ ,” he explained, “And I would know when you’re lying.”

“Let’s hear them then,” you huffed. 

“You don’t think of me the same way you think of Grayson?” he asked. 

“No.”

“How do you think of me then? How is it different than him?” he whispered. 

“I think of Dick like an older brother,” you stated. 

“But you don’t think of me like an older brother?” he inquired. 

“No,” you bit your lip, “No. I think of you as someone I look up to, but not necessarily in a brother-sister way.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, thinking about your response. 

“Okay, next question,” he cleared his throat, “Who was the guy you were talking about?”

“Huh?” you expressed, puzzled. 

“You said that you were attracted to someone you knew personally,” he thought back, “Who is it?”

You frowned and pursed your lips, refusing to answer. 

“Come on, doll. You gotta answer my questions if you want a piece of me,” he bargained. 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

“You,” you stated loud and clear. 

“Why are you closing your eyes?” you heard him. 

“I don’t want to see your face,” you retorted. 

“I’m not that ugly, am I?” he let out a laugh. 

“No,” you agreed, “I just don’t want to see you judge me.”

“Who says I’m judging you?”

You peeked through one eye, and saw that he was just smiling at you, eyes warmer than before. 

“I’m done with the questions,” he told you, “Don’t you want to hear what I have to say?”

You fully opened your eyes and dropped your shoulders. You nodded slowly. 

“I understand where you’re coming from,” he began, “I understand how you feel guilty that you like me. I understand that you don’t want to like me, but you just can’t help it.”

“That’s pretty accurate, yeah,” you responded, blushing from being figured out so easily. 

“I understand because I feel the same way,” he looked at you, trying to get through to you, “About you. Do you understand me?”

You frowned, trying to decipher what he had just told you. “About me? You feel the same way about me?”

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh,” you came to the realization, “ _Oh_.”

“There she is,” he chuckled. 

“The girl you were talking about earlier was me?” you gaped. 

“Bingo.”

“Which means we were both talk-”

“We were both talking about each other, yeah,” he interrupted you, grinning as widely as ever. 

“We’re so stupid,” you giggled to yourself, shaking your head. 

“Yeah, we are,” he agreed.

Silence filled the room as you both stared at each other. 

“Uhm,” you started. 

“Oh my God, how did this become so awkward,” he rubbed the back of his neck before looking at you again, “Come here.”

He stepped in closer to you and dived in for a kiss. You were taken aback, and almost dropped your towel.

He pried your lips open and explored your tongue, and soon enough you were both moaning softly into each other. 

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he breathed when he parted the kiss. 

“I told you earlier, Jay,” you whispered, “I want to feel your cock in me.”

“My pleasure,” he growled and put his hands on your hips and guided you to your bed. 

He pushed you down and you stumbled onto the mattress, still trying to cover yourself up. 

He climbed onto you and caught your mouth in a kiss. 

“It’s okay,” he assured you, wrapping his hands around your own, which were still holding the towel, “You can let go. I want to see you.”

You were hesitant at first, but Jason speaking to you so softly, it made you feel less nervous. You dropped the towel to reveal your bare body to him, now the first person who has seen you completely naked. 

“Beautiful,” he marveled at your breasts, immediately cupping one and bringing his mouth to suck on your nipple. 

You hissed at the sensation and felt your thighs getting slick. 

His other hand trailed down your waist and to your thigh, dipping in between them to rub his fingers against your wet folds. 

“Jason,” you moaned, “Jason, more.”

He started circling his thumb around your clit, making you moan even louder. 

“Lie down against the pillows, princess,” he instructed, “Get comfy.”

You did as he said. Jason in return pulled down his pants and boxers in one go, revealing a rather long, rather thick, and rather hard, leaking cock. 

You gulped.

“You sure you don’t want me to eat you out first?” he chuckled, he hovered above you.

“No,” you shook your head, “No, please. I want to feel you inside me, please.”

“Patience, doll,” he uttered, slipping two fingers inside you suddenly, causing your hips to buck up in pleasure, “I know you’re eager to _learn_ , but I don’t want to hurt you.”

You groaned when he started pumping his fingers in and out of your pussy, causing a wet noise to remind you how much you leaked when you were turned on. Before you could start thrashing about, his fingers disappeared, but was replaced by something larger and smoother rubbing at your opening.

“You ready, baby girl?” he reconfirmed, rubbing his head up and down your lips. 

“Yes, I want it now, Jason,” you panted, impatient. 

He slipped his cock in, stretching out your pussy and causing you to grunt at the slight sting. He pushed in further, extremely slow and cautious, and soon enough his whole length was inside you. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, resisting the pain. Jason didn’t move an inch since he put himself in you. 

You thought his cock was big when you saw it, but feeling it inside you, you realised it was massive.

“It’s okay, baby, I know it hurts,” he peppered you with kisses, “I won’t move until you tell me to, okay?”

You nodded, eyes still closed. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, kitten,” he nibbled your earlobe, “Make me so hard all the freaking time.”

“When you kick ass in those green tights, shit,” he continued to distract you from the pain, “I come back home and I jerk off to you, you know that? Your ass looks so _fuckable_.”

This time, you felt the pain subside, and you moaned. 

“You like when I talk dirty, don’t you,” he laughed lightly.

“Yeah,” you breathed, “You can move now, Jay.”

He slowly pulled his hips back to slip his shaft out, and then pushed back in all the way. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he groaned. 

“Fuck, Jay,” you echoed his sentiments, your pussy already getting used to his size, and the pleasure building and building again. 

“You like my cock, baby?” he panted, maintaining a rhythm that was slow and steady. 

“Yeah,” you swallowed, “Faster, please.”

“So polite even when you’re being fucked,” he pointed out, obeying you. 

You gasped at the change in pace, and immediately your eyes started to water at the bliss you felt. The tip of his cock was hitting that spot inside you that he had told you about earlier, causing the previous heat at the bottom of your stomach to reappear. 

“Jason,” you wailed, “Harder!” 

You were getting close, and he was right. It was chasing the orgasm with someone intimate that was the best part, not climax itself. 

But then Jason started pounding into you, pace now sloppy yet still making you feel the coil in your core starting to snap. 

He gave you one last thrust, and you felt a sudden force of ecstacy crash over you, more intense and longer than before. You hadn’t realised you were making so much noise until you felt Jason’s hand clamp over your mouth. 

He fucked your cunt until you came down from your high, and then pulled out, spilling his seed all over your thighs. 

“Fuck me,” he panted, and then collapsed on you. 

“Jason!” you giggled, “Jason, you’re heavy!”

He didn’t budge. 

“Jason, I can’t breathe!” you gasped. 

He immediately got off of you, deciding to plant himself next to you instead. 

He looked at you and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“What?” you narrowed your eyes at him. 

“So how was it?” 

“Amazing,” you sighed, “I can see why some people become addicted to this. Or make a career out of this.”

“It only feels good because you have an amazing teacher,” he booped your nose. 

“Yeah, yeah,” you rolled your eyes. 

“So lesson one was your orgasm,” he started counting with his fingers, “Lesson two was sex. When do you wanna do lesson three?”

“What’s lesson three?” you cocked your eyebrow. 

“Sucking Cock 101,” he gave you a cheeky grin.


End file.
